


Stories I did in class: Working in the XIX century, diary of Maria Bindal

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: English, Factory, Original work - Freeform, XIX century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Another journal I made in 6eme (French level). We had to write about a child working in a factory during the XIX century. About the name of the girl, at that time I loved calling my characters Maria Bindal. Don't ask me why I don't know ether (it could be in my head or in my stories). Enjoy~
Series: Stories I did in class [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Working in the XIX century, diary of Maria Bindal

**Author's Note:**

> Another journal I made in 6eme (French level). We had to write about a child working in a factory during the XIX century. About the name of the girl, at that time I loved calling my characters Maria Bindal. Don't ask me why I don't know ether (it could be in my head or in my stories). Enjoy~

**Diary of Maria Bindal**

_ 23 June, 1909 _ __

When I was young, at the age of 10, in 1889, I worked in a cotton mill. I loved weaving jumpers and dresses. Everyday, I was dressed with a ragged dress, and I walked 7 miles to go to the cotton mill. In the morning, we worked 3 hours, and we had a 30 minutes lunch break. If in the morning, we did more than the others, we got 10, 15, or 20 extra minutes lunch break. In the afternoon, we had 5 hours, but we could work 2 extra hours for 3 extra shillings. There were many incidents and one day, the machines stopped but one of my fingers was inside. I was fine, but as a result, i had just four fingers on my left hand. Another day, I worked 2 extra hours and I got my3 extra shillings ! This day I was very happy, and my parents too. The rich children had no starvation and many toys whereas we (the lower class kids) suffered from starvation and had no toys or just one or two, but after the work, we were so tired that we couldn’t play with them. I was angry and scared by the overlooker because he whipped children and I didn't want to be whipped. My friend, Sarah was whipped when she arrived 10 minutes late at work. Because of the overlooker (who whipped her), Sarah is now in bad health. I was always angry because the upper class kids could stay at home and had to not work contrary to use, who had to work in cotton mills, coal mines and factories. My brother died in the coal mines consequently, I’m now very, very sad when i think of him, at the age of 30 years old.


End file.
